Mistakes
by Gina Molly Potter
Summary: Patrick Jane follows a lead to capture Red John by himself with tragic consequences. Jane/Lisbon romance.
1. Chapter 1

"_No, no, no! This isn't happening! This can't be happening!" _

Patrick Jane kept repenting these words in his head over and over again while he rocked Teresa Lisbon's bloodied body in his arms. Rigsby went out to call for help and it seemed like an eternity. Why didn't the paramedics come in yet? Her pulse was fast and weak, she had cold sweat all over her. And he noticed that Lisbon was getting sleepier with each passing minute.

- Stay with me, Teresa! Please, please, don't leave me!

- Jane? Patrick? Is that you? – She answered with a weak voice. – Don't worry I'm here with you. I'm not leaving your side. You're safe.

In a different situation he would probably smile brightly at her comment, but her words brought fresh tears to his eyes.

- Shhh! Don't talk, Teresa! Please stay quiet.

- Ok. Hey, you called me Teresa. – This was her weaker response.

- You are Teresa. You are my Teresa. I'm so sorry for everything! – As he talked he noticed that she passed out.

He just couldn't stop the tears. But he hadn't a right to be here holding her and crying. Everything was his entire fault. Teresa was stabbed because of him, because of his obsession. He was the one who should be lying covered in blood, not her. But he didn't listen to her. He had been a blind man who didn't want to see.

At this moment, Rigsby, Cho and Van Pelt entered the warehouse with the paramedics, who came direct towards them. Another group of cops and paramedics approached a man's dead body near them. Jane reluctantly let go of Teresa and let the paramedics take care of her.

- What happened? – Van Pelt asked.

- I don't know what really happened. When I got here the guy was laughing like a mad man and singing "Piggies" while twisting the knife on her. I'm glad I killed him, but I was too late. – Rigsby answered her.

Jane tuned out their conversation and listened closely to what the paramedics were doing and saying. One of them was on the phone:

- We have a woman in her thirties on the way. She was stabbed in her left upper quadrant and the knife penetrated the abdominal cavity. She is unconscious, her blood pressure is seventy over thirty, her pulse rate is one hundred and fifteen and weak. – He paused for a moment to hear. – Yes, we intubated her and we already started the saline infusion. We're taking her right now.

"_This is good, right? It means she is at least alive."_ Patrick Jane thought to himself. They lifted her on the stretcher and he could see that she was intubated and I guy was ventilating her. He was following them, when a paramedic stopped him:

- Wait, sir! Are you hurt? You have blood all over you! Let me check on you!

- That is not necessary. – Patrick dismissed him with a hand gesture. – This is not my blood. I'm fine, really.

He continued to follow the paramedics and didn't notice that Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt were by his side. He only had eyes for her. The moment they put her on the ambulance he tried to accompany her.

- Wait a moment, sir. Only family is allowed.

- Look, I'm a CBI agent and her coworker. I was there when this happened and I'm actually the reason this happened. She was protecting me. There's no way I won't be with her in that ambulance. Are we understood? – Jane announced with a calm but firm voice, looking directly into the paramedic's eyes who only nodded in response. Jane took a place at Libon's side and held her hand.

- Which hospital are you going? – Cho asked. – We'll meet you there.

The paramedic informed them and then closed the door of the ambulance, which immediately left. They got to the hospital quickly and a team of doctors and nurses were already waiting for them.

- Teresa Lisbon, thirty six years old, was stabbed about twenty minutes ago on her left hypochondrium. – One of the paramedics repeated the information while they ran through the hospital. – Her blood pressure is now eighty over forty, pulse is one hundred and ten and still unconscious.

- We have an OR ready for her. – One of the doctors said. He turned to a nurse and continued: - We're going to need three units of O negative stat. Let's move, people!

They entered the elevator and a nurse came to talk with Patrick, who was trying to get in too.

- Sir, I'm sorry you can't go any further. You'll have to wait here and we'll keep you posted.

- Where are they taking her?

- She has to undergo emergency surgery, sir. Unfortunately, you can't go into the OR. I'll take you to the waiting room. Please come with me.

Jane accompanied her without a word. He sat on an empty corner and tried to block everything that was going on around him. Trying to block his memories that were haunting him like an endless nightmare.

***********************************************************

_- Jane, Jane, Jane… You're so easy to fool! Just blab some crap about Red John and you come running. But it was fun to see you trying to convince everyone that this time you were right, that this time it was really Red John… How I waited for this moment. I've watched you all this time, I've learned about you, about your little obsession with Red John and I knew how I'd be able to get you here alone, pig. – The guy had a crazy smile on his face and held a knife against Jane's throat. – You told your little girlfriend to leave you alone, didn't you? And you misled all your friends, right? Thank you for making this easier!_

_- Who are you? – Patrick asked trying to conceal his anger at being tricked like that._

_- You don't know me. You ruined my life, but you don't know me. _

_- Let's try to be reasonable. How come I've ruined your life if I don't even know you? – He was trying to buy some time until he discovered a way to manipulate this guy._

_- You knew my wife. You probably don't remember her though. Just another one of the many people you schemed. Our daughter had just died and she looked for you behind my back. She knew I didn't believe in this psych crap, but she'd seen you on the TV and she wanted to contact our daughter. "She says she is fine. She is happy. She says that you have to let go." That's what you told her. And my wife believed you. But she was depressed, she didn't want to feel empty anymore and you told her that our daughter was happy. She wanted to be happy with her. And she eventually let go like you told her to. She wrote all this in her suicide note. Ro…_

_- Rosemary. – Jane interrupted him. – Your wife's name was Rosemary. I remember her. Your daughter died from brain cancer. Your wife was a beautiful woman, but she didn't have any life in her anymore…_

_- Don't you dare talk about my wife! – The man put more pressure with the knife on Jane's throat. – Don't you dare talk about her! You killed her. When you made up that shit about our daughter she finally had an excuse to stop fighting. She wanted to be with her!_

_-I'm sorry. I told her what I thought she wanted to hear. I was trying to help. – Jane calmly replied. – Listen to me carefully, I didn't kill her. Depression did…_

_- Fuck you! Don't try to use your mind tricks with me! It won't work on me. – The man was crying and laughing at the same time now. – And then after a time I saw you on tv again. I saw what happened to your family. Oh, how I was happy that day, because I thought that now you would feel exactly how I felt. But then after a time that wasn't enough: I wanted to kill you. And then I patiently studied you and discovered the perfect way to bring you to me: Red John._

_- Go ahead. – Patrick decided to bluff. – You will do me a favor. I'm trapped. Every single day since my family was murdered I'm in prison. You'll free me._

_- Shut up! Shut up! I'll cut you and watch you die slowly…_

_- Drop your weapon now! – Lisbon entered the warehouse and had her gun pointed to them._

_- Look, Jane! Your little girlfriend came to the rescue! – Jane stiffened slightly, but it was sufficient for the man to notice. – Oh, what do we have here? You didn't want for her to be here? Why? Do you really want to die? Or do you care about her?_

_- I'm serious! Drop your knife or I'll shoot you! – Lisbon warned._

_- Go ahead, honey. At this angle you'll probably shoot him instead. I wouldn't exactly be pleased with that because he'd probably die too fast. I advise you to lower your gun or I'll cut his throat open right now._

_- Ok, ok, I'm lowering my gun. – Lisbon said while putting the gun on the floor without taking her eyes from the man._

_Jane didn't like to see Teresa unarmed in front of him. He knew that this guy was crazy and he didn't have anything to lose. He tensed even more, which the guy noticed._

_- Why so tense, Mr. Jane? Are you afraid of something? – He whispered to Jane. – All this time we've been here you were so brave, so in control. Is this because of your little girlfriend?_

_Jane could see that the guy was forming an idea and he didn't like it._

_- She is not my girlfriend. She is my boss._

_- Don't lie to me! – The man shouted. And then he started to laugh again. – I know that you were having an affair! _

_Jane and Lisbon stood still after hearing this statement._

_- See, Jane, I know everything about you. I know that you and your boss were at it like horny rabbits._

_- We're not together anymore. – Jane said._

_- So, she doesn't mean anything to you, is that what you're saying?_

_- Yes, it was just sex. – Jane said, impassive. _

_He had to make the guy believe that Lisbon didn't mean anything to him. He understood that the man wanted to make him suffer, wanted for Jane to feel just the way he felt. If he sensed what Lisbon really meant for him… The man just laughed harder._

_- Sir, this building will be surrounded by cops in a minute. You don't have to do this. – Lisbon tried to talk him out of it._

_- Ok, sweetheart. – The man responded._

_Lisbon started at his response. Jane didn't like this response: the man was planning something, he was sure of it._

_- Ok?_

_- Yeah, ok. – He repeated. – But I have to look out for my safety. So I propose an exchange: you for him._

_Jane saw Lisbon considering this proposition and interfered:_

_- Don't listen to him, Lisbon! He is not worried with his safety…_

_- Shut up, pig! _

_- Sir, if you just drop the knife, I can take you out of here safely…_

_- Do what I'm saying, bitch! – The man pulled a small gun out of his pocket and pointed it at Lisbon. _

_Jane felt himself freezing. He couldn't believe that this was happening! He and Lisbon alone with a lunatic who had a gun pointed at Lisbon and a knife at his throat. Where the hell was the rest of the team? Oh, yes, at the other side of the city where he had sent them. Lisbon was approaching them slowly with her arms up. Patrick looked her in the eye and tried to show her how sorry he felt. When she was near them the man took the knife off of Jane's throat, but kept the gun pointed to Lisbon:_

_- Stay right there, sweetie. – He pushed Jane from him a little. – Don't try anything, Jane. Slowly go over there. If you try anything I'll shoot her._

_Jane obeyed him. When he passed Lisbon she shot him a look that said "you'll pay for this later". He wanted to smile at her, that brilliant and fake smile he knew would make her roll her eyes, but he couldn't. _

_- Now come here, sweetie. And don't try anything._

_Jane watched helplessly as Lisbon approached the man. He made her turn around and suddenly he dropped the gun and stabbed her on the abdomen. She stilled, shock clear on her face._

_- No! – Jane screamed and started to move in their direction._

_- Now you know how I feel!_

_The man was laughing and singing while twisting the knife on her. Out of the blue Rigsby appeared and shot the man right between the eyes. Jane lifted Lisbon on his arms and made to leave the warehouse when Rigsby announced that he was going to call for help. Jane got down to the floor with Lisbon in his arms and he rocked her._

_- I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! – He kept telling her._

_- I'm fine, Patrick. – She responded weakly. – Everything will be ok._

_And he held her more securely in his arms. For a moment he thought that he could still hear the song the man was singing._

_**Have you seen the bigger piggies**_

_**In their starched white shirts?**_

_**You will find the bigger piggies**_

_**Stirring up the dirt**_

_**Always have clean shirts to**_

_**Play around in.**_

_**In their styes with all their backing,**_

_**They don't care**_

_**What goes on around.**_

_**In their eyes there's something lacking.**_

_**What they need's a damn good whacking.**_

* * *

**_Hi, everybody! I'm trying my hand with a Mentalist fic, which is my new obsession! I will try not to take too long to update the next chapter. Oh, please forgive me for the grammar mistakes but I'm brazilian and sometimes it is really dificult to express myself in english or to spot the mistakes. _**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Ok, guys! I'm so sorry I made you wait this long, but life is a bitch! Well, not really but I'm just working a lot lately. I hope you enjoy this! And, again, sorry for the grammar mistakes!

* * *

Patrick Jane was sitting at the same corn. He had his legs crossed and his face impassive. His eyes were closed so no one would see the angst in them. He knew that the rest of the team was there already, but he didn't acknowledge them. He knew that Van Pelt was the one sitting on his left, probably praying silently and occasionally looking at him with concern; he practically saw Rigsby sitting by her side not knowing what to do so he just stared into space and Cho walking aimlessly about the room.

He couldn't stop thinking about what happened. He couldn't imagine a world without Teresa Lisbon on it. _You couldn't imagine a world without your wife and daughter either._ He reminded himself. _This can't be happening again. _And this time he didn't have anyone else to blame but himself. No Red John, just his stupidity. He let himself be fooled. He didn't want to see what was right in front of him. Lisbon saw it and she warned him, but he was an arrogant fool and completely disregarded her warnings. She even told him that he was brilliant, but when it came to Red John he lost completely his objectiveness and let his desire of revenge blind him. He just turned his back on her and arrogantly dismissed her words. But she was right.

He was fooled by a crazy man who knew his weakness, who knew that he would do anything if that meant the possibility of catching Red John. That crazy man knew what Teresa Lisbon really meant to him. That's why he stabbed her, because he wanted to get even with Jane. Once again someone who was important to him suffered to teach him a lesson.

Teresa had broken things off with Jane because she knew that they didn't have a future together. Jane wasn't ready to move on. In fact, he was convinced he wasn't supposed to move on until he captured the murderer of his family. He always had a way to keep his distance, to show her that he wasn't ready to get involved emotionally. When he was at her home he would take off his wedding ring, but outside he would wear it all the time. In his mind she was Teresa, but he would always call her Lisbon, even when they were together alone. And she always noticed all this, but she tried to be patient and understanding until she couldn't take it anymore.

Teresa and he started an affair because they couldn't hide the attraction anymore. At first everything was light and fun, but with time things progressed. Teresa Lisbon showed to him a side that he knew existed but never thought he would have the chance to see. She was a strong woman, accustomed to take care of people, but who longed to find someone who would hold her when she needed, someone who she could let her guard down. Her trust had to be earned, it wasn't easily given. And she trusted Jane. She told him about the death of her parents, about how she had to take care of her two brothers (and how they were now overprotective brothers who would love to have a talk with him if they knew what he was doing with their big sister), about how she had to prove herself at work and how proud she was to get herself where she was now… Their first big fight was when she told him she was afraid of what would happen with him if they ever catch Red John.

Jane was a master at reading people. It was second nature to him. But it wasn't often that someone fascinated him. Teresa Lisbon was one of these few people. To begin with, she never bought his cheerful act, she always saw right through it and was never impressed with his tricks. She was full of contrasts, sometimes she even confused him. On the other side, he was reserved, never letting people see who he really was or what he really felt, but he trusted her and she was the only person he revealed bits and pieces of his true self. He was later surprised when he noticed that when he was with her his smiles and joy were always real, never an act. And he also noticed that when he was with her sleep always came easier. That bothered him, because he wasn't supposed to be happy.

When they started their relationship Patrick knew that she was attracted to him, that she trusted and respected him, that she cared for him and understood his motivations. But he could never tell if she loved him. That always intrigued him. Until one day, when they were in bed together, he looked into her eyes and he just knew. She loved him. He felt so happy, but at the same time he was angry at her. How could she love him? Didn't she know he wasn't ready for that? What about his wife and his daughter? He couldn't possibly love someone until he revenged their death. And when he did that he couldn't possibly be with Lisbon. They talked about his revenge once. His goal would eventually put them on opposite sides. That's when he started to cool things down and to close himself from her more and more. She knew what he was doing. And she let him go. Now he was here contemplating a life without her. And he knew he couldn't do that again. No matter what he tried to convince himself of before, the truth was undeniable: he loved her and he couldn't live without her. The thought of not having her in his world in any capacity was unbearable. Yet it was a possibility. And it was his fault alone.

Jane was becoming nervous by the second. How long was the surgery going to take? He knew, without looking at the clock, that she went into surgery about three hours ago. Was that a good or a bad thing? Just when he was contemplating to go ask for information a doctor entered the room:

- Who's here with Teresa Anne Lisbon?

- We are.

Jane was glad that Van Pelt answered because he didn't trust his voice. They were all around the doctor in an instant, worry on their faces.

- Hi, I'm Dr. Nelson. Are you family?

- We're CBI agents. – Cho answered and showed her his badge. – She is our boss. She was hurt while on duty. How is she?

- She is fine now. She lost a lot of blood and she came in with hypovolemic shock. We stabilized her blood pressure and we had to perform a spleenectomy and a partial nephrectomy. – She paused when she saw their blank expressions. - I'm sorry let me explain: we had to remove her spleen and part of her left kidney. Fortunately the knife didn't penetrate her diaphragm so we didn't have to worry about her lung. She's on the ICU right now.

- What does this mean? Does this mean she is going to be ok? – Jane had to know.

- It was a close call. She is still a critical patient and we'll have to keep a close watch on her to see if there are any complications, like an infection. But I believe she'll get through this.

- Thank God! – Rigsby said aloud and Van Pelt nodded in response.

Patrick felt his knees giving up under the relief he felt, so he had to sit down. He put his head on his hands and felt tears of joy forming in his eyes. _She is alive. She is going to be fine._ It was his new mantra. If he believed in a god he would be thanking him right now.

- Can we see her now? – Cho asked and this catch Jane's curiosity.

- I'm sorry, but no. She is in the ICU and no visits are allowed now. She is still under sedation and intubated, so she wouldn't be able to see or talk to any of you, anyway. You can visit her tomorrow and if everything goes smoothly she'll be out of the ICU in a day or two. Look, I have to go now, another patient is waiting for me. If you have any doubts you can talk to the nurse on the ICU. Good luck.

- Thanks, Dr. Nelson. – Grace Van Pelt replied. She looked at the rest of the team. – What are we going to do now?

- We should probably go back to the office. – Cho answered. – We cannot see her now and we have a long report ahead of us…

- I hate this. – Rigsby interrupted. – We should be with her…

- I'm not going anywhere. – Jane said.

- Jane, we can't see her now. And we have a lot to explain to Minelli. He will have your head over this…

- I don't care.

- Really, Jane. – Grace insisted. – You should at least rest for a while. A lot happened to you too…

- Grace, thank you. – He put on his mask and smiled at her, trying to convince her. – I'm fine now. But I won't leave this hospital. It's not like I would get any sleep anyway. – He gave her his most perfect boyish smile. What worried her was that for the first time he couldn't make it reach his eyes.

- Leave him alone, Grace. – Rigsby interrupted them. – You know he won't leave this hospital until he sees her. But you should really change these clothes man. – Rigsby now faced him. – Do you want me to bring you a shirt?

- I would appreciate that, thank you very much. – He smiled at them.

- Ok, I'll bring it to you later and some food too.

Kimball Cho was avoiding this conversation. Jane felt aggressiveness pouring out of him. He was probably mad like hell at him, feeling betrayed. He was going to apologize to them all later. When they left the room, Jane immediately dropped the smile from his face and closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: This chapter contains adult subject. Sex stuff (it is rated M after all). I got carried away and maybe it was a little stronger than originally planned. I'm a little nervous because it is the first time I write a sex scene. If you don't like it don't read it!

* * *

When they left the room, Jane immediately dropped the smile from his face and closed his eyes.

*****************************

_They were at Teresa's apartment, more precisely in her bedroom. They had a full week, working on a case which they finally closed today, thanks to Jane, of course. The rest of the team wanted to go out and celebrate, but Jane and Lisbon decided to call it a day. Teresa said she was really tired and had to start on the report. He made up a ridicule excuse saying that he couldn't miss his favorite show tonight because his Tivo wasn't working. Lisbon tried to hide her smirk while watching Jane delivering a blatant lie with his most brilliant smile. Teresa offered him a ride home and they left under the suspicious eyes of their colleagues. Patrick told her that they all had their suspicious about them. No matter how they tried to hide the affair, everyone noted that something was different. He told her once that Cho was sure that they were together, probably told Rigsby who wasn't so sure about it and Van Pelt didn't want to believe that Lisbon was having an affair with a colleague._

_She took a shower when they got at her apartment, while Patrick started with the dinner. When she found out that he could cook she teased him asking what he didn't do. "Not much" was his cocky answer and she just rolled her eyes. After dinner and a bottle of wine they went to her bedroom. Patrick went to the shower and she waited for him on the bed. She really missed him all week because during a case it was rare for them to find some time together. When he left the bathroom he was wearing only his boxers and instead of going to bed he went direct to her CDs. _

_- Come to bed, Patrick!_

_- Patience, my dear! I'm doing a little investigation right now._

_- What are you doing? _

_- You always know a person by the kind of music they hear. – Was his amused answer._

_- Patrick, you've been here for I don't know how many times and you never showed so much interest in the kind of music I hear._

_- I'm interested now. – He answered her and flashed her his irresistible boyish smile. – Don't you listen to anything besides rock?_

_- No! – She answered affronted, like he had asked the most preposterous question._

_- That's what I thought. – He smiled at her again. – Oh, this is good. I had this too, on LP!_

_- What?_

_He showed her a Violent Femmes CD._

_- Really? I would never peg you for a Violent Femme's fan. You don't look like you had much trouble getting into a girl's pants. Actually I'm sure when you were at college you probably was a "pick up artist"! – She smirked at him._

_He smirked back at her and turned his back to her and put the CD on. When "Gimme the Car" started to play he joined her on the bed._

_- Hi! – She smiled at him._

_- Hi! – He smiled back and kissed her lightly on the lips. He circled his arms around her waist and was kissing her neck, when she interrupted him._

_- So, were you a Don Juan back at college? _

_- Yes, of course! – He smiled broadly at her. – I discovered my, let's say, abilities with women really early, while I was still at school. I always knew what they wanted and needed to hear. I never failed once! – If possible his smile broadened more._

_She slapped his arm playfully and snaked her left leg around his waist and he accommodated his weigh over her._

_- Hey! You asked! – He feigned hurt, but failed miserably because the smile never left his face. – Actually, I'm lying, my charm almost failed twice: with my wife and you._

_Teresa stiffed a little when he spoke about his wife, but relaxed when she saw that he was still smiling._

_- With me? You never tried to seduce me! I was the one who came on to you!_

_He laughed aloud at that._

_- That's what I wanted you to believe! You only came on to me after I teased and embarrassed you, smiled at you at the right time looking right into your eyes, dropped hints here and there, complimented you every time I got a chance and almost suffocated you with my charm and beauty. For a while I thought I had lost my touch, although I knew that wasn't really possible, because it looked like you were never going to yield. I was already contemplating a more direct approach when you threw herself at me that night._

_She slapped him more forcefully on the arm and threw him off her. She looked really mad. He never stopped smiling for a minute._

_- First of all, I didn't throw myself at you! Second of all, you manipulated me! – She was really mad!_

_Patrick only smiled broadly and started to caress her stomach under the t-shirt she was wearing. His t-shirt. He was a mentalist and all that, but he never understood why the sight of a woman wearing his shirt was so arousing. And he was really aroused right now watching her in his t-shirt with eyes sparkling with anger. She slapped his hand away which just amused him more._

_- I told you I wasn't going to seduce you over a meal. – He started to caress her belly again. – I knew that if I came on to you, you'd probably run scared. I had to make it impossible for you to resist me. You needed to be in charge, it was supposed to be your decision – He started to kiss her on the neck and felt her relaxing more under his touch. – But you were a difficult one. Always putting the duty before pleasure. I was going crazy! If you hadn't taken the initiative that night I wasn't going to wait much longer. I would have attacked you when you least expected and just fucked your brains out until you didn't have one reasonable thought left. Which I eventually did… _

_He kissed her full on the mouth and their tongues begun a familiar dance. She relaxed fully under his touch and circled her arms around his neck. His left hand rested on her waist while his right hand lowered on her belly until he found her panties. She was wearing a silk thong. He was surprised at first when he found out that she were lingerie whenever possible, even at work. And surprise him wasn't an easy thing to do, mind you… She told him it was something she did for herself, to feel like a real woman, a sexy woman. She always had to wear those boring and masculine clothes; she always had to be composed, professional and strict. So whenever possible she would wear lingerie just to feel feminine. Needless to say that Jane was extremely turned on by that side of her._

_He lowered his hand under her thong and found her core: she was dripping wet. Patrick moaned against her neck and gave a little bite where he was kissing before. He loved to have that power over her, to make her want him so much until she put all reason aside. _

_- Open your legs for me. – He commanded with a firm voice._

_She obeyed him without question and gave him more access. He was teasing, rubbing and thrusting in her and she let him with an abandon that Jane rarely saw in a woman. She was moaning and bucking against his hand while he was rubbing himself against her thigh when he abruptly stopped. Teresa opened her eyes and looked him irritated:_

_- Why did you stop?_

_He smiled with mischief at her and just teased:_

_- Patience, my dear, patience! Heard what happened to the… Oh, yes!_

_He stopped talking when she reached out under his boxers and started massaging him._

_- Finally I discovered a way to make you shut the hell up! – It was her time to smirk at him._

_He nodded eagerly at her with a bright smile before kissing her on the lips. He took off her panties and t-shirt and started massaging her breasts. He stopped kissing her mouth and started licking and sucking her nipples. Patrick was crazy about her breasts. They fitted perfectly in his hands, were firm and had perfect rose nipples. He stopped his ministrations which gained him another irritated moan. He stopped her hand, that hadn't left him, and took off his pants. Teresa looked at him adoringly and Patrick saw that her vision was clouded with desire. Her eyes were almost black. He lowered himself on her and started kissing her thighs and went higher and higher… When he found what he was looking for she moaned loudly and thrust her head back with her eyes closed. He licked, sucked and fingered her until he felt her clenching around his finger._

_- Oh, god, yes, Patrick… Come, I want to feel you inside me now!_

_Without a moment longer he thrust inside her with a firm stroke. Patrick closed his eyes and stood still for a second smiling at the feeling of being inside her. It was exquisite! Teresa was so tiny but they fitted with perfection. He opened his eyes and found that she was looking at his face with a tender smile. He started moving inside her and their eyes never left the other. He loved the way she was biting her lower lip to keep from screaming and the way her legs were circling his waist. He kept thrusting with abandonment, faster now, feeling his completion close. But he wanted to wait for her, he loved to feel her clenching around him. Teresa cupped his face in her hands and whispered breathlessly:_

_- Let go for me, Patrick. I want to feel you coming inside me. – He moved faster. – Yes, yes, just like that… Yes, I'm coming too._

_Patrick closed his eyes, threw his head back and explode inside her. He felt her clenching around him and that only made his pleasure increase._

_- You're perfect for me, woman. Just perfect… - He said breathlessly. _

_He collapsed over her and lazily kissed her breasts, her neck, her nose, her eyes and, finally, her mouth. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity until he took his weigh off her and slide to the side. She also turned on her side and they kept entangled: she had her right leg around his hip and he had his left leg between hers. They stayed that ways for a while waiting for their hearts and breathing to quite down a little. _

_Patrick opened his eyes and saw that Teresa was looking at him. She had an open expression and what he saw made his heart warm with happiness. She was looking him with more than just satisfaction: she looked at him with love. She loved him! He finally got his answer: Teresa Lisbon was in love with him! He felt so happy like he never thought he would feel again in his life. He smiled brightly and she smiled back at him. She moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest and he laid on his back. She gave a content sight and closed her eyes._

_Patrick kept holding her close to him and hearing her quite breathing. He closed his eyes and let the happiness wash over him. Until he stilled with guilty. What was he doing? This wasn't about love! This was about attraction, desire and companion. It was two lonely people that understood each other and had amazing chemistry. But not about love! He wasn't supposed to be moving on or feel happy that a woman was in love with him. No, this isn't right. Suddenly he felt anger rising. How could Teresa do this to him? She was breaking the rules. He wasn't ready for love. He didn't have a right to love. He was supposed to get revenge for the deaths of his family and falling in love was only going to get on his way. He was going to have to end things with her. Patrick decided to completely disregard the pain this thought caused. He felt Teresa stirring and watched her open her eyes and look at him._

_- What happened? Why are you so tense? – She asked worried, but smiled beautifully at him. – I thought that what we just did would be sufficient to relax you._

_He put on his mask and smiled his boyish smile at her._

_- Nothing, really. I was just thinking about the case, I don't know why…_

_He knew that she didn't really believe him but she smiled at him anyway. She covered them with a sheet, kissed him lightly on the lips and started caressing his arms._

_- Well, don't think about it now. – She said to him. – Close your eyes and relax. I'm here with you._

_He followed her instructions and without noticing, or even wanting, started to relax under her touching. He decided to leave the matter for the moment and enjoy her company while he could. Because deep down he knew they wouldn't last much longer. And that made him really sad._


End file.
